earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Tig Rafelson
History (Submitted by Bubble_Breath) Tig Rafelson: 1999 - 2013 Tig was a normal girl, once upon a time. She lived in a middle-class area of Star City. Her dad worked as a long-haul truck driver and her mother did bookkeeping for the same shipping company. Tig was something of a lazy kid, playing video games and spending too much time on the Internet, but she was, in a sense, normal. Tig Rafelson: 2013 One night, coming out of a grocery store, the Rafelson family witnessed dozens of people running out on the streets of Star City. Tig saw the sky turn red and heard the sounds of Hellish shrieks and countless screams. Demons charged the truck where Tig's parents were and tore them out. As she was torn into, Tig's mother screamed at Tig to run and that's what Tig did. She ran for hours until she dropped half-dead in the street. Waking up in the back of an old muscle car parked in a warehouse, Tig found that she had been rescued by a "total cutie" who had brought her water and gas station packaged fruit pies. Proper introductions were made and Tig learned he was a private eye named "Thomas Magnum". When Tig had her fill, this "Magnum" took her to the trunk of his car and revealed an impressive arsenal. He said he had some experience killing monsters like those invading the city and if the two of them were going to make it out of this alive, Tig would have to learn to kill. Against all odds, Tig and Thomas survived the demonic siege together for several days until they were separated while fleeing from some demons they were too ill-equipped to handle. They were cornered and Thomas had Tig crawl into a storm drain but after she did, she realized he was too big to follow her through the same grating. Tig tried to crawl back up to help him fight off the demons, but a hand grabbed her ankles and pulled her into the shadows. Disappearing, Tig saw the shock on Magnum's face. Tig didn't die as Magnum likely thought. She was "rescued" by Andrew Bennett. Andrew believed he was saving Tig from someone he thought had been chasing her, explaining he smelled demon blood on the man. When Tig asked how he could smell demon blood, Andrew revealed himself as a vampire and was shocked by the speed at which Tig swung her machete and lopped off his head. Andrew recovered from this injury, but by the time he did, Tig was gone, as were the demons and the siege on Star City. Tig Rafelson: 2014 - 2016 Tig became a solo monster hunter. Believing Thomas dead, Tig wandered the roadways of America, killing whatever monsters she could find... and possibly some non-monstrous criminals and lowlifes, too. Tig Rafelson: 2016 - Present Recognizing her scent, Andrew stopped Tig from attacking a meeting of the Cult of the Blood Red Moon he had been eavesdropping on. Tig was shocked to see him still alive. She splashed him with holy water and that just pissed Andrew off enough he almost killed her. However, there was a look in her crazy eyes and Andrew took pity on her, realizing she needed some better training. After duct taping her mouth shut for the rest of the meeting, Andrew took Tig to Miranda Shrieve and SHADE.Network Files: Tig Rafelson Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Bubble_Breath) So Tig always has several boxes of neon colored adhesive bandages. Not only does she uses these to tend to the little cuts and scrapes she might get in the course of her rather reckless and "idiot savant" fighting style, but she also uses them as a fashion accessory and peels them off slowly when bored... Yeah, she's a weirdo, but she's our weirdo! Threat Assessment Resources * Occultist Training ** Knows Some Monster Lore *** Enough to be Dangerous... To Friend and Foe Alike ** Novice Occult Ritualist ** Initiate Summoner, Exorcist, & Banisher ** Initiate Wardsmith & Bindwright * Hunter Training ** Natural Master of Unarmed & Armed Close Quarter Combat *** "Hair-Trigger Tig" - Berserker Rage ** Very Sneaky Infiltrator ** Unsettling Good at Lying ** Picks locks like she picks her nose ** Unpredictable Aim with Gun *** Misses barn broadsides or scores headshots left and right * Ceaseless Courage * Indomitable Will * Master Gymnast & Acrobat * Master Traceuse of Parkour & Free-Running * "Mr. Choppy-Chop" - Machete * "Little Lolita" - .45 Handgun Weaknesses * Inexperienced * Mental Illness * Possibly Psychotic * Short Attention Span Trivia and Notes Trivia * Her Ops Moniker "The Mystical Potato Head Groove Thing" is named after a song by Joe Satriani. It was on one of the cassettes her father listened to while he was working as a long-haul truck driver.VOX Box: Hell on Earth - Tig Meets Dean * She reunited with "Thomas Magnum" two years later in Oblivion Bar.VOX Box: Gone to Gotham 2 Notes * The name of Tig's old school is a nod to her creator Joshua Hale Fialkov. Links and References * Appearances of Tig Rafelson * Character Gallery: Tig Rafelson Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Creature Commandos Members Category:Indomitable Will Category:Occultism Category:Black Hair Category:Green Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Americans Category:Submitted by Bubble_Breath Category:Female Characters Category:Acrobatics Category:Lockpicking Category:Deception Category:Summoning Category:Exorcism Category:Mental Illness Category:Height 5' 9" Category:27th Reality Category:Psychopathic